


Horse Stand (Training Session - Day 2 Zuki Week 2020)

by gemsofformenos



Series: My works for Zukiweek 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Horse Stand, Running Bet, Training, Zukiweek 2020, Zuko is in trouble, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: Zuki Week 2020 Day 2 - Training SessionZuko has lost a comment about horse stands and Suki teaches him a lesson but it's getting worse for him when Azula and Sokka approaching at the trainings place.
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: My works for Zukiweek 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Horse Stand (Training Session - Day 2 Zuki Week 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody. Day two and this one is extending the promt from yesterday. I wish all of you a lot of fun with this story.

Zuko's breath was heavy. Sweat was forming on his forehead but he barely recognized it. His eyes were fixed on Suki and the sight of her slightly trembling body was consuming his attention completely. The mischievous smirk around her red lips, the quivering legs, the little traces of her own sweat which started to smear her Kyoshi make-up, it was consuming all of his attention right now and he would try to let this moment last as long as needed...

"How long are they doing it already?"

Sokka's interested voice didn't coax any reaction form the Fire Lord and the Captain.

"Eleven minutes now."

Ty Lee's voice was filled with a slight amusement. The whole group of Kyoshi warriors had formed a circle around Zuko in his full Kyoshi robe and Suki.

"Let me guess, my dear brother came up to challenge her at horse stands."

Azula's slightly annoyed voice let Zuko's lip jerk a bit but he saved his breath to continue the stand. His sister was right somehow. He had dared to make a little joke in line about horse stands and Suki had challenged him to teach her new warrior a lesson but due to her own face she seemed to face a real challenge in him. Both were standing before each other in perfect stand and only the length of his arm was separating him from Suki.

Azula walked away from Sokka and stopped close at her brother and the Captain. She leaned forward and checked both faces closer before a little smirk came to her lips.

"Zuzu, why not giving up this futile battle. You'll loose anyway and as much as I love to see you being humiliated by others I prefer to humiliate you by myself even more. Guess why Sokka and I came around for training."

The snickers from the other warriors and Sokka was filling the air, but it only fueled Zuko's determination to hold on. He huffed and glared at Azula for a moment before he focused on Suki's violet eyes again. He wouldn't loose. Suki was still smiling at him, but he could see that her make-up couldn't hide the fact anymore that this challenge started to take its toll from her as well.

Azula's eyes got suddenly a dangerous glow and her smirk grew impish. She walked back to Sokka and whispered something in his ear. Zuko couldn't hear or see what both were doing cause they were standing behind him, but he noticed Suki's look observing the couple behind him.

"… Azula! That's a great idea! Deal!"

Sokka's arms flew around the Princess and he kissed her on her cheek. Sokka's enthusiasm finally tickled Zuko's interest.

"What deal!"

He sounded much more strained than he had hoped and he cursed Suki in his mind for this shameless smirk she was gifting him instantly. Azula's voice sounded most distracted and she was checking her fingernails as she came back to Zuko and Suki.

"No big deal, just a little bet."

She took a little break to smile at her brother.

"If you should win, then I will join you this week as a warrior, but if Suki should win, then Sokka will join the team."

Zuko's eyes sparkled in excitement. The idea of his sister getting bossed around by Suki for a whole week was a big motivation and he could feel Suki thinking the same about it. But on the other hand… Suki hated to loose a challenge.

"Now you've sealed your defeat, Azu."

His words were pressed through teeth, but confidence was in his voice, still it faded a bit at the growing devilish smile on his sister's face.

"Really?"

Her focus turned to Suki and the Firebender started to circle the Captain.

"I have to admit that your focus is astonishing Zuzu. I mean look at her."

Azula made a presenting move with her hand up and down beside Suki's body.

"This gorgeous silhouette, these perfect legs. The full breasts and hips..."

Zuko tried to ignore it but it was like Azula guided his eyes along Suki's forms. Suki also noticed the Fire Lord's wandering eyes and her own smirk was returning in a dangerous way. His sister was now standing beside Suki and checked her face closer and made an approving smacking sound with her lips.

"And her face. Have you noticed how the make-up is highlighting her faces at its best? These wonderful eyes and the luxurious lips. I mean heavy make-up can easily look cheep but this one is classy and at Suki… Even I start to feel a bit hot Zuzu."

Zuko felt his breath hitching a bit and his heart was beating faster while he started to drown in Suki's eyes. He noticed the piercing looks of his sister and of Suki. Oh Agni this wouldn't end well.

Suki closed her eyes for a moment… and opened it again with a seductive deep look in his golden ones. The Kyoshi warrior gave her upper lip a lustful little lick with the tip of her tongue and blew a kiss over to Zuko. It was enough to break his concentration and he stumbled out of the horse stand. The Fire Lord was panting heavy and had to place one hand on the ground to give his shaking legs a moment to regain strength. Meanwhile Suki got swarmed from the other warriors to receive cheerful congratulations. He felt an uplifting claps on his shoulder. Sokka was beaming at him.

"Sorry buddy. I knew it."

Zuko's eyes jumped wide.

"You knew it? You knew Azula would cheat to win?"

Sokka laughed out loud and helped his friend on his feet again.

"I knew she was up to something and I wanted to see what it was. And technically she wasn't cheating. Definitely worth it. Oh this week will be fun. You and I as Kyoshi Warriors, it will be legendary. And you don't even know the bonus prize."

Zuko felt the color fading from his face and he looked in horror at Azula who was smiling at him like hunter at the prey. The Princess turned to Suki, who was already winding herself out of Ty Lee's arms.

"Congratulations Captain. This was an impressive demonstration of strength and cleverness. Since I have to fill in for the duties of the Fire Lord this week your team will provide my personal guard during this time. There isn't any chance that I could ask for certain members of your team?"

Zuko's eyes widened in panic. His look turned into a begging one, but Suki only gave him a hurting sweet smile before she turned to Azula. She bowed before her but her smile remained and got dangerously impish.

"Since this is a very special week I think I can follow your wish to ask for certain guards of my group. I'm sure you already have someone in mind?"

Azula smirked and gave Zuko a smug smile.

"Yes I have."

Zuko gulped, staring at Suki and his sister with an empty look. He got a little nudge from Sokka's elbow at his ribcage.

"What did I say. Legendary."

The man had the widest grin upon his face giving Suki and Azula two thumbs up. Zuko sighed in defeat. It seemed he would have to face a hard week to prove his love for Suki.

And he had learned that he would never dare to challenge her to horse stands again...


End file.
